universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Steven Star/Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy Review
Oh my god, this game, oh my god! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy is the umpteenth game in the series and is not for everyone. It may not be the best choice for newbies either. But if you love the card game and/or at least one of the video games, you'll surely get your money's worth from this title. GX Duel Academy is lengthy, challenging, and surprisingly addictive for a game that's relatively stationary. Exploration is kept to a minimum since all navigation is done via 2D stills. That would typically hurt a game. This one relies on skillful matches, important deck editing, frequent changes, and a number of other Yu-Gi-Oh! elements fans will crazy for. Over 1,200 cards are included, those who want to collect them all shouldn't waste anymore time reading this review. This game didn’t have any no story to play through. Once you join the Duel Academy and started as a Slifer Red student, you main goal is to become the King of Games, the highest rank that only the best players achieve. Yu-Gi-Oh! is more about card battles than story, exploration, or any other game element, and GX Duel Academy doesn't waste time making you think otherwise. By doing so, you are now going up against all characters from the first season of GX in this recreation of the show, mainly Jaden, Chumley and Syrus. The Gameplay is the old classics, with a twist. Collecting cards, buying packs and scheduelling duels are just some of the many million new twists to the game. Packs are unlocked one by one and there are certain criteria that have to be met before a certain pack is unlocked. There are in-game 'events' that make it more exciting. What’s made it interesting about the evert is how some of their are like the episode in the anime series based on the game, Yu-Gi-Oh GX. You can also produce free cards and, most importantly, E-mail addresses. There is also an in-game tutorial, which is very long and detalied, so this can help anyone that is new. (A little secret: Beat Basiton and Alexis 3 times and read all the tutorails. You may find something new in the shop…) Speaking of Exams, that leads me on to my next topic, exams. Exams are taken every month (with one or two exceptions) and they can change THE WHOLE GAME. They can change your dorm and, more importantly, your rank. There is a system of Ranking in this game. They range from Dropout boy, to King of games. They divided into three section. They are written, practical and Timed duels. To get king of games, you must answer all timed duels correctly and do 40. Dueling is the same as it ever was, is now and ever will be. There are simple cards and nothing but. If you were expecting a game like NT then you were wrong! About the only thing that the kept from NT was the fields, which they have mde CRAPPIER. Basically, you have a square in the middle, and they replace it withe the pictures of the card in question. One thing that is good, is that when you go in for the kill, if the character is a sig character, then they do a funny animation which look like they was rip from the anime. XD There’s not really that much bad things in the game. The Sounds are good at first, but then it gets repetitive. Nothing new with Yu-Gi-Oh games and not really surprising when you think about it. Other than that, there’s some minor misspoke. Few of the decks card don’t match, mainly how everyone got fucking have Jinzo, the no Trap Card monster and some of the way to get into everts. Other than that, the game can be prefect if handle problem. I highly enjoy this game and I reconmend it for beginners to the TCG game especially if you just put a Deck together and have no idea what the rules are the game teaches you. Yes, a good game indeed. This is one worth looking for. It comes with three good this time, so keep an eye out for it. A fine game, and the best part is it’s free!: http://en.gameslol.net/yu-gi-oh-gx-duel-academy-1025.html Yea. This game let you played this game for free. While not the best, especially with the load time, it’s still a glory to hold. There’s even the GBA series of the Pokemon RPG. As long how you need a to figure out how to save with this guile, have fun. Category:Blog posts